Evil plots of the cosmos and overly cute kitties
by Chuni Luni
Summary: Well thanks to the evil cosmos and overly cute cats me and my friend get sucked in to the Naruto world. Rating may go up latter. ON HIATUS...SORRY WE'RE STUCK ON WHAT TO DO NEXT.
1. Things get strange

**_Authoress note:_** Hi everyone it's me Chun again. This time I'm doing something different. My friend _AceLeonor_ came up with an idea for a cowriten story. I decided to give it a try and here are the results. For now we're going by chapter which means I did this one and she'll do the next one. Now this is a selfincert so that means me and her are in it. If you don't like these kinds of stories then don't read this. If you have any questions just leave them in a review and we'll get back to you. Now I'll let you go read. R and R please! One more thing this chappie is my POV.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and I sat at the computer in my pajamas talking to my friend Leonor online and reading fan fiction. I was just finishing reading a story called _Knights of Alcarne: Future of_ _Konoha_ that my friend had written. "Man...that just gets better each time I read it." I said. Hearing the ping thing that announced when you received an IM message I looked to see what Leonor had said. ((So have you got any ideas for the story yet?)) She had asked. Sighing in defeat I wrote back telling her I hadn't. I had been trying to think of something for weeks now but still nothing came to me. Man...I HATED writers block. A smile crossed my face as I imagined the writers block being attacked by a ravenous pack of chichuawas. Snickering to myself I turned back to the computer to find another story to read. Only a few seconds had passed when my dog suddenly appeared at my side. I tried to ignore him but he is very very persistent. Sighing I knew I couldn't keep ignoring him. I told Leonor I'd be right back then went and opened the back door for him. "Alright go on." I said. He just looked up at me. "Oh come on Max it's freezing out!" I said knowing exactly what he wanted. But the stubborn dog just kept staring. "Fine!" I said stepping out the door and he followed me. "Cripes Max you can't go out by yourself can you?" I said as he ran off. Grumbling I wrapped my arms around myself and walked off in the direction he had gone. I should of grabbed a jacket. My thin pajama top didn't provide much warmth...same with my pajama pants. Though I loved them they weren't right to wear outside on a cold spring night. They were a deep blue and had 'This girl loves Ninja's if you have a problem with that go complain to someone who cares' written across the top. It had taken me months to find them. 

Stopping at the edge of the cement porch I looked to the back wall where I could see the apartments they were building. "Man I'm soooo not looking forward to when they finish those." I murmured. I'm pretty sure if my parents had known they were going to expand the stupid apartment complex behind us that we wouldn't of moved in to this house. Let's just say when people move in to the upper floors we'll have to keep the curtains closed on one side of the house. Max started barking and I turned to see why. There was nothing there. "Aw shut up!" I said. He turned to look at me then started running towards me. "Whoa Max stop!" I cried. To late...he slammed in to me and I fell back wards and landed hard on my butt. "Owie..." I said as he licked my face. I swear though thecosmos suddenly turned against me. A bolt of thunder and a boom of lighting made itself known then as I looked up to the sky rain started to pour down. "Ack!" I cried jumping to my feet and running to the door. Once inside Max stopped next to me and shook the water off himself and on to me. "Thanks..." I said as I watched him walk off. Hearing a noise coming from the direction of the computer my eyes widened in shock. "No Sir Rena get down!" I cried. Once again...to late. Now let me explain what happened. Sir Rena (pronounced Serena...spelt the other way cause my cat turned out to be a male after he was already used to his name...) Was up on the shelf above the computer where my Mom kept my Dads collection of three stooges stuff and a beta fish in a small tank. Well I'm sure you can guess why he was up there but for those of you who may be a little slower he was trying to get the beta fish.

Now don't ask me why my mother had a fish tank above the computer cause I don't even know why...Anyways he was slowly creeping up to the top of the tank when I spotted him...just as I opened my mouth to speak he tipped the stupid tank over. Running over to the computer I saw it was completely soaked...the innocent beta fish was already dead...and my at times such as this evil cat Sir Rena had run off. Looking at the fish I said "Darn...now I need to plan a freakin funeral..." I failed to notice that my computer that was soaked in disgusting fish water was starting to spark. I finally noticed when a particularly large spark shot in front of me. "Holy shit!" I cried.

Meanwhile far far away in a mystical land known as...Sweden Leonor was currently working on her story. She had no clue what was happening with me in the far off land full of super crazy and weird people called America. She sat on her bed with her laptop happily writing and NOT suffering from writers block like some other unlucky people...(Ahem) anyways...She failed to notice that her overly fluffy cat came walking in to her room. "Hm...Chun's been gone a long time..." She murmured glancing at the time. She's been gone for over twenty minutes now. Anyways Tussi her cat chose that moment to make herself known by jumping right on to her lap...normally that's no big deal but this time was different. For you see Leonor had her laptop in her lap...needless to say she was surprised. "ACK!" She cried jumping in surprise. Her jumping made Tussi freak out so since she's a cat her nails shot out into the computer. "No Tussi!" She cried grabbing the cat who promptly clawed her. "OW!" Leonor cried dropping her on to the bed. "Geez what's gotten in to her?" She asked rubbing the cuts Tussi had been kind enough to give her. Well I'm sure you all know that shoving things in to a computer isn't a good thing...that includes cat nails. So her laptop then began to wig out. First the screen started to flicker then it went black. "Shoot! Please don't let it be anything serous..." Leonor said trying to examine the computer. Just as she was lifting it up it began to make a really weird sound...sorta like a cross between an angry bee and her older brother trying to sing...so in other words it was painful and annoying. Dropping the computer on to her bed she clamped her hands over her ears and cried "NOOOOO! Please make it stop!" Sadly the cosmos were against her to...the sound only increased. "I'm going to go def...or crazy!" She cried clamping her hands tighter over her ears and squeezing her eyes closed. Seeing as how she now had her eyes closed she failed to notice that something flickered across her computer screen. What ever it had been it couldn't of been anything good.

Feeling her body suddenly begin to tingle she opened her eyes and saw the computer screen was glowing brightly...so brightly it hurt her eyes so she clamped them closed once more. The tingling sensation increased and the horrible noise seemed to decrease...thank the Lord! "Stop already..." She grumbled. Then suddenly it felt like she was falling. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly screamed. Leonor was no longer in her room sitting on her bed. Heck she wasn't sitting on anything at all! No she was currently falling through the sky at a very fast pace. "What the heck is going on!" She screamed between her other screaming that was wordless. Leonor was really high up...I mean REALLY...she knew if she landed at this speed she'd be dead. "I don't wanna be a pancake!" She said. Then as if someone had grabbed her she began to slow down...she was still falling but at a much slower pace. She watched as the ground grew closer and closer then..."Oooof!" Leonor landed hard on her butt. Groaning she rubbed her bruised bottom and said "OK so this can't be a dream...you can't get hurt in a dream. So if this isn't a dream then where am I?" She looked at her surroundings and saw she was in a clearing completely surrounded by trees. "OK..." She said.

Meanwhile back in America...my dinning room to be more specific I was panicking. Wouldn't you if your parents computer was currently drowned in very icky fish water and was sparking like a freakin fourth of July sparkler? "Shit...I knew I shoulda used my laptop..." I muttered as I tried to figure out what to do. Then hearing someone coming down the stairs I began to panic even more. "Oh man I'm so dead." I said. Then suddenly the computer screen began to glow brightly I just stared at it stupidly. I know I know that was very stupid but...it was such a pretty light! (Ahem) Anyways the light grew brighter so I had to close my eyes. When I next opened them I let out a yelp. I was no longer in the livingroom freaking out no I was now...in a tree freaking out. "Oh man what the heck is going on?" I asked grabbing tightly to the trees trunk. I looked down and decided that had been a mistake, I was really high up...most heights don't bother me but some do...and this particular one did. Just my luck. Just as I was considering ways of getting down I sneezed...well what did you expect?I was still soaking wet from the rain. Now when I sneezed I let go of the tree and began to wobble. My eyes opened wide and I made a mad grab for the tree but missed. So as I was falling backwards I screamed the first word that came to my mind... "Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

By this point Leonor had climbed to her feet and was debating on which direction to go. She had taken only one step when suddenly a scream filled the air. Blinking she cocked her head and said "Was it just me or was someone screaming 'shit'?" Then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone moving amongst the trees. Turning to see who it was her jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh my...isn't that..." She began before she cut herself off. Why would she do that you may ask. Well that's because it was then that someone fell like a rock from out of the tree the person was under. The person who was falling landed in the arms of the person. Blinking she thought 'Hey...that person also looks familiar...' Hurrying over to the people she saw the one who had fallen was a girl and the one who had caught her was a man. They both looked familiar. (Eeek I think I over used the word person...do you think so? lol)

Groaning I rubbed my head and looked at my surroundings...trees...trees...Leonor...trees...WAIT! I quickly looked back to where I thought I had seen Leonor. I stared wide eyed. "Leonor?" I asked. She blinked then slowly nodded. "Eh does this mean I'm in Sweden?" I asked. She shook her head. It was then I noticed her eyes were wide and she wasn't looking at me. Turning to see what she was looking at I saw...a chest. Raising my eyes up I felt my jaw drop. "No...way..." I said in disbelief. For I was in the arms of none other than...Hatake Kakashi.


	2. Are we really here?

**_Authoress note:_** OK people here's the second chappie! This one was written by my friend AceLeonor andIt's in her POV.Hope you like! R and R please!

* * *

"….What. The. Fuck!..." I said as I stared unblinkingly on the man before me. Chun's eyes darted between me him and our surroundings. "Leo…..do you see him too?" she asked suddenly making me look at her…. I cant believe how calm she is about this!.. I mean isn't she supposed to be the younger one of us? I feel like throwing a friggi'n temper tantrum, which I haven't felt the need to since I was eight years old and mommy refused to buy me the bicycle I wanted (though she did buy it after my little tantrum.)…back to the present...she should be anything but calm! 

Turning my eyes back to the man still holing her in his arms I wanted to say no, grab her and make a run for it. But instead of doing that I simply nodded my head and told her in a calm tone that if by him she meant him as in the Hatake Kakashi, than yes I saw him too. Kakashi was looking back and fro between us. Without a word he carefully put Chun down and backed up a step. I got an uncomfortable feeling of being studied as he focused his blank stare at my shirt, he turned his attention towards Chun's shirt that proudly stated with clear letters 'This girl loves Ninja's if you have a problem with that go complain to someone who cares'. He then looked back at mine. I was wearing a white tee shirt with a neon green frog in a ninja gear sitting below the text 'Ninja of the night' and a pair of grey khaki shorts. I could feel my cheeks heating up from being seen in my pajama.

"How do you know my name?" he asked and woke me up from my thoughts. "Uh…Lucky guess..." I answered. What was I supposed to say? 'I know your name because your one of my favorite characters in a manga and anime series called Naruto!' Pfft! Yeah, great idea!... NOT! He gave me a long look that said 'yeah and I'm a muffin' but didn't push the subject. "Well, as you obviously know I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't remember seeing you around here before…. Do you mind telling me your names? " "..Chun…" Chun said. "..Leonor -" I began but Chun cut me off and continued for me, "Called Leo for short." "Its nice meeting you Chun, Leonor." He said and nodded slightly to us both. "Nice to meet you too Kakashi-san," Chun said "but could you please tell us where we are and how we got here?"

Kakashi blinked lazily and whipped out a book. Probably realizing we were as harmful as a pair of cooked pineapples. "You are in Konohagakure" he said and started reading. I; suspecting he wasn't going to tell us anything more repeated Chun's latter question. "You don't happen to know how we got here do ya?" He didn't even look up from his book as he answered. "No idea…" Thinking quickly I asked if he knew someone else who might have a clue. "Hokage-sama might know…" he said. Chun looked at me then back at the ninja standing before us, "Could you show us the way there?" she asked; still all too calm about this. I of to admit though, if she hadn't been as calm and collected as she was I would of grabbed her and started running a long time ago… I'm kinda happy that I hasn't, I guess my curiosity is larger than my confusion… Somehow my curiosity always wins. Like the time I just had to know if the snow covered ice on the lake would break if I jumped on it…… it did, and I had to buy my brother a new game boy advance; apparently his( which was lying in my pocket during that little…accident) didn't deal with water very well. Needless to say my curiosity never gets me into any popular situations.

Despite that I found my self following Kakashi thru the forest with Chun next to me. I could feel Chun looking at me so I looked back, I saw her lips starting to twitch and I felt myself trying to push away my sudden need to chuckle. As I heard Kakashi's voice asking if there was something wrong I said no and he turned back to his book; I couldn't hold it in anymore. My chest started to shake suppressed laughter. As a low chuckle escaped my throat I saw Chun biting her lip to prevent a full-blown laugh. Looking at each other our quiet shaking turned into giggles. And why would we giggle you may ask… Well, honestly; I don't have clue. Most likely due to the absurd fact that we were walking beside each other, I mean it's not like I traveled all the way from Europe to America once a day to visit Chun. She didn't travel from America to Europe on regular basis either. And not only were we walking close enough to poke each other; we were walking behind a friggi'n anime character, and I must admit; we did have a rather nice view.

After a while we reached a building that stood out a bit from all other, it had the symbol for fire painted on a sign by the entrance. Getting kind of edgy I tucked my arm in under Chun's as she bent it by the elbow and securely hooked our arms together. For some reason, physical contact always tended to calm me down. While Kakashi walked up to a door I turned to Chun and whispered "I don't believe this! What the heck did we do to get here!" Chun shrugged in response and whispered back "maybe it's because we've been good girls?" "Yeah," I answered as I figured out how we got there "or maybe the eastern bunny sent us here so he can take over the world with his minions!" Chun sweat dropped and skeptically asked "….the ….eastern…bunny?..." her lips were twitching slightly. "Umhm" I mumbled as I nodded my head vigorously. "He's really evil you know!" I cried a little louder that intended. "And who exactly taught you that?" Chun asked playing along with me. "My big brother of course!" I said as my face cracked up in a silly grin.

Chun laughed and shook her head. "If you say so." She said. Just as we noticed that we had stopped walking we heard an amused chuckle, and sitting before us was the third Hokage. "What can I help you young ladies with then?" He asked in a kind voice. "Uh… Well… You see..….. we don't really know how we got here, and we were hoping that maybe you did." I said unsurely as I looked around the room, silently I noticed that Kakashi had left. After explaining what happened he told us to get some rest. "Some sleep sounds nice but…. Where are we supposed to sleep?" Chun asked. The old man called for his assistant and exchanged a few words with him; the assistant walked out the room and came back a moment later. "It's been seen to Hokage-sama" he said and bowed. The old man turned to us and said "You will get a temporarily room at an inn until we can find something more suiting." "But Hokage-jiji, we don't have any money." I said. "You should have some sleep and worry about that tomorrow." He answered, "You don't have to pay for now." "Thank you." Chun and I said at the same time. The Hokage chuckled and told us to follow his assistant. After bowing slightly we followed the man away from the office and out in the sleeping village…


	3. WTF!

**_Authoress note:_** Hello everyone! Sorry this chappie took so long. Writers block is sooooo evil! Anyways I hope you guys like this. It's in my POV for this chappie OK? Well R an R please!

* * *

Leo and I looked at our room in the inn. It contained two twin beds with a bedside table between them and the standard bathroom. "Those beds look sooooooo comfortable!" I said. Walking to one of the beds I collapsed on to it and Leo collapsed onto the other bed. Within minutes we were asleep. I have no clue what she dreamed about but my dreams contained frogs, computers, chocolate, and penguins. Eh...I know I have weird dreams (Ahem) anyways...several hours latter Leo and I sat on stools at the ramen stand with several bags at our feet. "It sure was nice of Hokage-sama to lend us some money." I said slurping up some noodles. "I know. Now we don't have to wear our pajamas." Leo said. "Yeah...it was embarrassing how people kept staring." I said. She nodded in reply since her mouth was full of noodles. 

**The beginning of the evil and much dreaded flash back!**

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama!" Leo cried after the Hokage had given us a good amount of money. The old man smiled and said "You're welcome girls. Make sure to buy what you need." Twenty minutes latter we stood inside a clothes shop looking over the racks of clothes. As we did the sales clerks...they totaled two...watched us closely as if they thought we would steal the clothes. It took a while but we soon got several outfits each and picked one for us to wear out of the store instead of our pajamas. My out fit was much like TenTen's except the shirt was a little longer and it was blue. The pants were black and so were my ninja shoes. Leo wore dark blue low cut baggy jeans. She also wore a tight red sleeve less shirt and a black hoodie with a zipper. Her ninja sandals were black to. As we left the store I noticed the clerks giving us dirty looks as we left. "Geez what's their problem?" I asked. Leo smirked and said "Their just jealous of our looks."

**The end of the evil and much dreaded flash back!**

I poked at my noodles with my chopsticks and stared at them blankly. "Um...Chun I think it's dead." Leo said. I stared at her blankly. Smiling she said "You're poking your noodles. Why?" "Well...honestly...I'm not a big fan of ramen." I said. "What? But you're the one who wanted to eat here!" She cried. "I know." I said. She stared at me silently for a few minutes then asked why. My face flushed lightly and I looked away from her. She blinked then a smile spread across her face as she said "Oh I see!" Before she could say more a familiar person appeared. A small smile spread across my face as I said "Hello Kakashi-san." He looked us up and down then said "Hello girls. I see you got new outfits." Leo's face flushed. "Kakashi-sensei you're paying today!" A familiar voice cried from behind the tall man.

"Am I?" He asked turning to look at the person. We were now able to see the person who was behind him. 'Oh...my...' I thought as my eyes widened. "Yeah! We made a deal remember?" The one and only Naruto said looking up at his sensei. Kakashi sighed and leaned down to Naruto's level. Before he could speak though a strange squeak filled the air. 'Uh...what was that?' I thought then turned to look at Leo. "AIIIIIEEEE! Leo breath!" I cried jumping from my stool and shaking her by the shoulders. Her eyes were wide and her face was a mixture of red and blue. Turning his head to look at us Kakashi asked if she was OK. Looking at him I realized the problem. Since he was bent over his well...his butt was facing Leo. "Kakashi-san please turn around!" I cried before turning back to my nearly comatose friend.

"Darn it Leo we don't have time for this! We still need to figure out how the heck we got here!" I cried shaking her by the shoulders once more. "C-C-Ch-Chun...St-stop already!" she cried. Blinking I saw she was back to normal. Well...as normal as she ever was which wasn't normal at all...Anyways a new voice was then heard. "Um Kakashi-sensei you know these girls?" Sakura asked. "Well sort of." He said. With an absolute straight face I said "I fell for him." Everyone stared at me wide eyed. Then...WHACK! "Ouch! Darn it Leo!" I cried. She had smacked me over the head. Rolling my eyes I said "I fell from a very freakin high tree and he caught me." "Why were you in a tree?" Naruto asked. "Well...honestly I don't know. Heck I don't even know how I got there." I said. "So you still don't know?" Kakashi asked. Leo shook her head no. Then out of no where an envelop appeared and bounced off her head.

"Eh?" I asked as I bent over and picked it up. "OK where did that come from?" Sakura asked. "The evil Easter bunny must have sent it!" Leo cried. I sweat dropped and said "Not that again." "What it's true!" She cried. The ninjas stared at us confused. "Er anyways lets see what this is." I said turning back to the envelop. I saw it was addressed to Leo and I. "That's odd." I said. "What?" Leo asked. "It's addressed to us." Her eyes widened and she cried "Don't open it! The evil Easter bunny had to of sent it. Who else would know where we're at!" Sweat dropping once more I said "Not that again...What else did your brother tell you?" She blinked then said "Well...he said that sea turtles will take over the world one day." Shaking my head I began to open the envelop. As I pulled the paper out Naruto asked "What does it say?"

I looked up at him and...'studied' him silently. Leo saw the look and waved her hand in front of my face as she said in a low voice so I could only hear "Chun snap out of your Naruto fantasy." Coming out of it I turned back to the paper and read it...then read it again. "Well?" Leo asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. She read the letter over my shoulder and said "Whoda thunk it." "What does it say?" Kakashi asked. "Well...it says 'Leo and Chun you have been sent to this world for punishment. We are tiered of hearing you talk about it and how you wish you could be there. As well as because of the stupid rules you make us follow. Now you're stuck there until we decide to bring you back.' ." I read out loud.

"Whose we?" Naruto asked. "That would be the cosmos, Tussi, and Sir-Rena." Leo said. The others looked at us confused. "Wow I never thought Sir-Rena and Tussi could be so evil." I said. "Who are they?" Naruto shouted. "Our cats." Leo stated. The four ninja's looked at us like we were crazy. Well...we were but still! "Don't believe us?" I asked. They shook their heads no. "Read it for yourself." I said handing the letter to Kakashi. He read through it then said "Hang on there's a PS." He read it to himself then looked up at us. 'Uh oh I don't like that look.' I thought. Leo pulled the letter from his hand. She read it through then let out a squeak.

Curious I looked over her shoulder and read the PS. It read 'PS. Make sure to behave. We don't need any extra people coming back with you.' I stared at it blankly for a few seconds then my face flushed and I said "I can't believe they said that!" Leo nodded dumbfounded. "What's it say?" Naruto asked. I quickly folded the letter up and stuck it in my pocket. "Nothing important." I said. When ever we get home that cat of mine was sooooooooo gonna get it!

* * *

**_Authoress note 2:_** For the record...no cats were harmed in the making of this story! lol well I hope you enjoyed the story! 


	4. Introductions and new friends

**_Authoress note:_** Well everyone here's the next chappie! This one was writen by both me and AceLeonor. I hope you guys like this one. R and R please!

* * *

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he watched Chun staring into space with a sadistic smile on her face. Despite the fact that he was the one who asked, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Hearing something weird Naruto looked around to see what it was, Sakura was hiding behind Sasuke as she stared at Leo. Naruto got down from his seat and walked over to Leo, as he did it was easier to make out what she was saying "Hee…. Revenge…hee… hee…. shampoo….Brazilian body wax.. tsk… cat…" Leo was staring off into space much like Chun, difference being that Chun planned her tourtu- umm I mean revenge; quietly, while Leo planned hers out loud. Snapping out of her fantasy Chun poked the other girl in the ribs; knowing that it would emit a yelp and cause Leo to fall out of her seat. "Ouch! My butt!" Leo cried and glared at her friend who was looking down at her. "Come on!" Chun said with a smile, "I wanna see the rest of this place!" Leo hurriedly stood up and shouted "Yay! Sightseeing!" While she leaped to the exit.

"Kakashi-sensei is it a good idea to let them wander around on their own?" Sakura asked in a worried voice. Kakashi studied the two girls silently for a few seconds then said "Maybe not…..alright Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke I want you three to go with them. Make sure they don't get in to any trouble." "Why do I have to go?" Sasuke asked in his usual tone. (OMG! He talked!) "Because I said so now go." Kakashi said. The three then hurried to join the girls…..well it was more like two. Sasuke walked slowly with a scowl on his face. "Hey wait up!" Sakura called. Chun and Leo turned and stopped when they saw the pink haired girl hurrying up to them. "Something wrong?" Chun asked. "Did the sea turtles attack?" Leo asked sounding worried. Sakura gave her a weird look then said "Uh…how would you like us to er….show you around the village?" "Us?" Chun asked. Sakura nodded and said "Yeah me, Naruto, and Sasuke." Leo and Chun looked at each other then shrugged. "Alright." Leo said. 'To bad Kakashi isn't coming though….' She thought disappointed. Naruto then appeared next to Sakura and a smile crossed Chun's face. "So where should we start?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought for a minute then said "How about we just sorta…..wander around and go from there." Sasuke appeared and said "That sounds pointless." "Pointless?" Leo asked. He nodded and Chun said "Alright then lets go! Leo and I love pointless stuff!"

"You got that right!" Leo said with a huge grin on her face. "Lets find some hot guys to drool over." She said as she grabbed Chun's and Sakura's hands and walked faster. Chun tugged at Leo's hand to get her attention. Once she had it she said "how about that one?" she nodded her head in a direction and continued "He turned the corner! Hurry up." Leo let go of Sakuras hand and started running with Chun. "Which one?" Leo asked as they stopped at the corner and poked their heads out. "Chun? Can you hear me?" She asked when her friend didn't respond. "We missed him" Chun said as she turned to look at Leo with a cute pout. Team seven came running up to them and Sakura asked "What are you two doing? Just running off like that.." the last part turned into a grumble. Chun shook her head slightly and said "Don't worry about it, we just wanted to check something out." "Oh, okay." Sakura said. "So, can we get going now?" Naruto asked. "Yeah," Leo said "I know! You guys can show us some cool ninja stuff!" "Huh?.. Yeah! Sure, let's go to a training ground then." Naruto answered. "Hey, that's a pretty good idea." Chun said as they followed cell seven toward the forest. Leo nodded and said "I thought you would like it as much as I do." After a little while they stopped by a huge tree. "But Naruto this isn't the training grounds." Sakura said. "I know, but this far will do right?" He answered and turned to the other girls and asked; "You wanna see the tree climbing exercise?" "Yes please! Can you show us that?" Chun asked enthusiastically. "Sure thing!" Naruto said as he walked up the tree. He stopped for a brief second and then he put one of his foots on the tree trunk ((((is it called that?)))) and started walking. "Now that's awesome!" Leo cried in awe. "You could say that again." Chun agreed as they tilted their heads towards the top of the tree where Naruto was currently standing; waving like crazy.

Chun watched as he waved thinking how cute he looked hanging upside down. 'Heck he's cute in any direction.' She thought as a smile crossed her face. Leo noticed this and smirked. "Hey Chun you're drooling." She whispered. Chun jumped and looked at Leo then she smacked her upside the head as she said "Quiet Leo!" This action had gotten cell sevens attention. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked. Chun's face flushed lightly and Leo said still smirking "Oh no. Chun's just admiring the view."…..WHACK! "Ow! Jeez did you have to hit so hard?" Leo demanded of her friend. "Yes I did." She said smugly. "Where'd you learn to hit like that?" Leo asked while she rubbed her head. "Well….if you spent almost all of your childhood fighting with your older sibling like I did then you'd be able to hit pretty hard." Chun said matter of factly. Leo continued to grumble quietly as Chun turned and saw that Naruto had climbed down from the tree. "That was awesome Naruto!" She said. He smiled and said "Thanks!" Sakura sighed and said "Alright then….now that Naruto's done showing off let's go to the training grounds."

Naruto shot her a glare as they all began walking but Sakura just ignored it. After a while the sound of a barking dog filled the air. Leo and Chun looked at each other and big smiles crossed their faces. "You know who that is don't you?" Leo whispered so only Chun could hear. She nodded and said "Yeah! It's gotta be Akumaru which means cell eight is up ahead!" The two girls had to work hard to keep themselves from running ahead. Who knows they might get skewered with a kunai or BBQed by a fire jutsu. Once they reached the clearing they learned that their guess was right. "Oh that puppy is soooooo cute!" Leo and Chun squealed at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke jumped surprised and it also got team eights attention. "Oooops….that was a little loud wasn't it?" Chun asked. "Yeah it was." kurenai said. The two girls smiled and Leo said "Sorry about that! We didn't mean to interrupt." Kurenai sighed and said "That's OK we needed a break anyways."

"Who're you?" Kiba asked looking Chun and Leo over. Leo's smile widened as she said "My name's Leo and that's Chun." Kiba arched an eye brow and said "Isn't Leo a boys name?" A blank look crossed Leo's face. "Leo is short for Leonor." Chun explained. "Oh OK." Kiba said nodding. Introductions then followed. "Oh Akumaru you're such a cutie!" Chun said as she scratched to the pup between it's ears. The pups tail wagged furiously. Chun looked up and saw Hinata. She was standing away from the others. Jumping up from her crouched position Chun looked to Leo and she nodded in agreement. "Wow Hinata you're so pretty!" Leo said. The girls eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah and I love your eyes!" Chun said. By this point Hinata was blushing deeply. Well come on it's the truth! Hinata is a very pretty girl. But no one seems to see that so Leo and Chun decided to do it for them.

"Ah! So cute!" Leo squealed when the white eyed girl started twiddling her fingertips together. "Ah..ri..Ah.." Hinata stuttered. Chun took a step forward and grabbed her hands and asked in a soft tone "You were saying?" Hinata took a deep breath and said; "Arigatou!(1)" while bowing slightly. Leo closed one eye in a wink and said "Don't mention it, cutie." Turning her head to look at the sky Leonor yawned and rubbed her eyes. Noticing this Chun asked Kurenai if they were done training for the day. "Yes, we might as well stop now." Chun turned to Hinata and asked "Would you like to follow us back to our inn so you know where to find us?" Hinata smiled and nodded "sure, I'd love to." "Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Leo asked as she plopped herself down on her bed. "Yeah, they're so cute." Chun answered before putting the lights out. "So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" She asked. "Hmm.. I don't know. See Iruka's butt maybe. I bet it's cute." Leo answered with a slightly perverted smirk. "How about you?"

(1)- arigatou thank you


	5. So embarassing

_**Authoress note:**_

Hey people sorry it's been so long. And I also wanna apologize in advance for this really short chappie. I'm just stuck right now. This one was done by me so the next one should be by _AceLeonor_. That also means it's in my POV.I hope you all like this. Please R and R!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Alright everyone I'm sure you all know AceLeonor and I don't own Naruto or anything along those lines. All we own is the plot. Oh and Leo owns Tussi and herself of course. I own Sir-Rena and myself. This counts for all chappies of The Evil Plots Of The Cosmos And Overly Cute Kitties.

* * *

It was the next morning and I had just gotten out of the shower when there cam a knock from the door of our room. Leo hurried to open it. "No wait Leo!" I cried but it was to late. She opened it to reveal cells seven and eight. Most of them were smiling but when they saw me their jaws dropped. I mean while stood rooted to the spot to embarrassed to move. Leo looked confused. "Huh? What's wrong?" She asked turning to look at what they were staring at. She let out a yelp when she saw I was clad only in a towel. "OH MAN!" Leo cried then slammed the door shut in the ninja's faces. "I'm soooooooooo sorry Chun!" Leo cried. She hadn't noticed that I had come out of the bathroom in only a towel. My face bright red I hurried to my bed where I had forgotten my shirt and grabbed it. Then I ran for the bathroom. "Are you gonna come back out for anything else?" Leo asked. "No!" I cried. "Alright then I'm gonna let them in." She said. "What ever." I said completely humiliated. 

Leo opened the door once more and smiling said "Eh….sorry about that!" Sakura smiled and said "Uh…it's OK." Hinata came to stand next to the pink haired girl and said "W-we w-were w-w-wondering if y-you wanted to h-hang out." Leo's smile widened and she said "Yeah that sounds awesome!" She then stepped aside and ushered them in to the room. The boys looked a little hesitant but came in. Leo sat on her bed and said "Chun and I were talking about what we should do today but we haven't decided on anything yet." Sakura and Hinata sat next to Leo on her bed but the boys stood next to the door. Rolling her eyes Leo said "You can sit down you know." The guys looked at each other but didn't move. Sighing Leo said "Alright stand if you want." Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head but no one noticed this.

That is until my voice filled the room. Turning they saw me kneeling down just outside the bathroom door (I was fully clothed this time) and was petting the puppy. "Er…..morning Chun." Naruto said. I looked up at him and smiling said "Morning!" Scooping Akumaru up I went to sit on my bed. "So what's up?" I asked. "We're gonna hang with them today if that's OK." Leo said. I shrugged and said "Yeah that sounds cool but I gotta get something to eat first." A growling sound filled the air and they all looked at me. "Hey that wasn't me!" I said. Then they looked to Naruto. He held his hands up and said "It wasn't me either." "Eh heh I guess I could use some breakfast to." Leo said. Shaking his head Sasuke said "I'm out of here. I don't even know why I came in the first place." He began to open the door as Sakura said "Because Kakashi-sensei told you to come with us." Sasuke froze. Seemingly to way the pros and cons of disobeying his sensei. With a sigh he shut the door and turned back towards the others.


	6. A new place

**Chun's authoress note:** OK people as you can tell we're back! I hope you enjoy this cause Leo-chan worked really hard on this. Please R and R!

**Leo's authoress note: **I tried my best to make this chappie long but Tussi ate all my plot bunnies….Honestly, she did! (I started writing this at 1am and I finished it by 4am so beware for weirdness!)

* * *

"Oh, come on Leo-chan. It can't be that hard to get those knots out" Chun said with a sigh and let a fond smile grace her lips as she watched me struggle with the hair brush. "But Chuni-chaaaan," I wailed, "it hurts like a bitch!" Chun gave me a blank stare and flatly said "Let's cut it off then." Several seconds passed by as I just stared at her, actually considering to get rid off it. "Oi, are you done yet? I'm hungry you know!" Naruto shouted from the other side if the door. "Just a minute!" Chun said back. "Here let me help you." She said and took the brush from hands and tried to solve the mess that my hair was in. I always toss around a lot in my sleep and my hair always gets tangled up but it's never been this bad before. Maybe I should get it cut off? Hmm...I'll think more about that later. 

"I can't get it out." Chun exclaimed. "What do you mean 'can't get it out?'" I asked and turned to face her. Chun turned me around again as she said "Don't worry about it, we'll just put it up in a bun." "Oh, okay then."

"There! All done." Chun said and got up from her seat on the bed. "Spank you." I cried and glomped the unexpecting girl. "Hey!" she cried as she lost her balance and landed on her but with me right onto her lap. "You little-!" she said and started poking my sides. "Oi, that tickles!" I cried between giggles. "Good! That's the idea."

A few minutes after we had eaten we were walking down the street; looking for something to do. "Hey, Sakura-chan," I said and slung an arm over the pink haired girls shoulders "where's that hot sensei of yours?" Sakura looked at me startled "H...hot?" Chun came up on the other side of Sakura with a big smirk and said "Yeah, lil' Leo over there is a real sucker for guys with cute butts."

"And what might you be talking about?" A deep voice came from behind. Sakura turned around and cried "Kaka-sensei! How long has you been walking behind us?" Before he had the time to answer Sakura's question I answered his with a huge grin "Your butt!" He actually looked startled enough to drop his book (he didn't of course, it would be the end of the world) "..I see…" He said slowly. "So," Chun said and walked up closer to him "what'cha readin'?" Kakashi looked a bit taken back by her question and said "Romance."

"Bullshit," Naruto said "its porn!" "Really?" I cried and leaped closer to the jounin "is it any good?" I asked and looked up at Kakashi eagerly waiting from a response. If Kakashi had been startled earlier; it was nothing compared to now. "Oi, Leo-chan" Chun said "try to be a little more discreet about it will you?" "Huh? Yeah, sorry, I got a little carried away." I answered and scratched the back of my neck. "It's cool, you can read all the porn you want to. Just don't make it so obvious." She said and smiled "I won't! So… what are we gonna do?" I asked uncertainly. "We could go visit Iruka at the academy." Naruto suggested. "Sure, that sounds like fun" Chun agreed and looked at me "Works for me. What about you guys?" I asked and turned to the rest of the group. Everyone agreed more or less.

"Show us the way then." Chun said and walked up next to Naruto. "Are you coming to?" I asked Kakashi. "Maa (1)…" he drawled "I guess I could." I smiled and said, "Come on then," before following the others.

Before we got to the academy however, Genma came jumping down from a roof top. "Hey there" I said and changed into flirting mode. "Hello ladies," He said and turned to greet Kakashi with a quick nod as he turned back to us he told us that the Hokage had asked for our presence and offered to escort us there.

Chun and I looked at each other before shrugging and turning to accept his offer. "We'll come with you." Chun said and turned to the others "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow to?" she asked. "Yeah!" Naruto said and grinned.

When all the goodbyes had been said we started walking towards the Hokage tower.

"Oi, Chun-chan?" I whispered and nudged my friend's side loosely. "What?" She whispered back. "Check his butt out, it's the kind of butt you could stare on for hours on end…" Chun rolled her eyes and elbowed me playfully in the ribs. "Typical you.." she muttered.

"Hiya! Hokage-jichan." I greeted cheerfully as we entered the old mans office. "Yellow!" Chun said. "Hello girls." He started "How is everything going?" I shrugged and said "We're alive."

Chun mock glared at me for a brief second before turning to the man before us "We're fine, everything has been awesome." He chuckled and said "I'm glad. I have called you here because we have found an apartment that should suit your needs." "Really?" I asked "Yes, really." He replied "Genma," He said and turned to the hot orally fixated jounin "will you escort these ladies to their new home?"

"With pleasure Hokage-sama." He said and smiled.

"So, this is it huh?" Chun asked no one in particular as she checked out the apartment. "It's kinda cosy." I said walked to the window. "Is there anything else?" Genma asked from the door he was leaning on. "Nope." Chun said. "I don't think there anything else." I said leaned back on the window sill. "I shall take my leave then. Pleasure to meet you ladies." "Same, and thanks for showing us the way."

The apartment consisted of a small kitchen with a window by the table, a living room with a two seats sofa and a medium sized table, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The bedrooms had futons rolled up leaned against the walls and most of the room had paintings on the walls. All in all it looked nice. "Which room do you want?" I asked and sat down on the couch. "Doesn't matter really, maybe the one with orange painted walls." She said and sat down beside me "Okay, you take the orange and I'll take the green." "That sounds good" she agreed "lets go get all our stuffs now before we get to lazy to do it." She said and stood up "Kay" I answered lazily and walked back to the inn with her.

(1) well


	7. Boys

**_Authoress note: _**Hey people! OK I just wanted to say that in this chappie there is a grading scale. If you can't figure out the grading scale by the time you finish this chappie lemme know and I'll explain it to you OK? Now for the reviews! _Konoka:_ Thanks for the riview girlie! (huggles) Leo and I are very happy to hear that you think the storys funny. Well I'll let you go now so you can read. One more thing though this chappie is in my POV. R and R please!

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this Chun-chan….." Leo said hesitantly. "Aw Leo-chan it'll be OK. I'll even go in with you." I said as I pushed her through the doorway of the salon we had been standing in front of. Since we hadn't been able to get the knots out of her hair we had decided to get it cut……although Leo seemed to be having second thoughts now that we were actually here. Upon noticing us enter the shop a woman smiled and said "Hello girls. How may I help you today?" Leo fidgeted and I said "My friend wants to get her hair cut." The woman smiled and said "Well then please come with me." She then led Leo off to a chair. An hour latter we were walking out of the shop. "Wow Leo-chan you look really good." I said. Smiling she twirled around causing her newly cut hair to fan out and said "Thanks!" Her hair was now too short to even reach her shoulders but her bangs were a few inches below her cheeks. When she stopped twirling she looked me over and smirked. "You know you don't look half bad yourself." She said. Smirking in return I said "Well….I felt like making a change myself." My hair was a heck of a lot shorter than it had been. Before it was just past my shoulders but now it didn't even touch my shoulders. Well some of my hair did…..(If like before you need to see a pic of it lemme know.). 

The sun was now setting and Leo and I headed back to our new apartment. After we ate dinner we went to our rooms and unpacked the few belongings we had. We had dropped them off before we went to get our hair cut so we wouldn't have to worry about it. The next morning I was woken up when Leo jumped on to my bed. "Come on Chuni-chan it's time to get up!" She said happily. Groaning I pulled my pillow over my head. "Come on Chun! We're supposed to hang out with the others today." She said trying to pull the pillow away. When what she said fully registered in my sleepy mind I let go of my pillow and sat up. With a yelp Leo fell off of the futon and laid flat on her back. "Ooops sorry Leo-chan." I said as I climbed out of bed. She just 'hmpfed' and left my room. Smiling I shook my head as I grabbed some clothes then headed to the bathroom. By the time I had gotten to the kitchen Leo had made breakfast and was half way done with her own plate.

"Morning!" Leo and I both called when we spotted team seven walking down the street towards us. They (With the exception of Sasuke.) looked a little sad but when they saw us the look was replaced with a happy one. "Chun! Leo! There you are." Sakura said smiling brightly at us. "Something wrong?" I asked confused. "Uh…it's just that we went by your hotel room and they said you left." She explained. Winking Leo said "Well you see there's a very good reason for that." "Oh?" Kakashi asked in an uninterested voice. "Yup! We got ourselves an apartment now." Leo said smiling. "Really? Does that mean you're staying here?" Naruto asked. "Well for now yeah. There really isn't anywhere else we can go." I explained. A bright smile crossed his face as he said "That's great!" "Yeah." Sakura agreed smilingly happily. A confused look then crossed Naruto's face and he said "Hey……there's something different about you today Chun….did you get your hair cut?" My cheeks reddened ever so slightly as I said "Uh yeah…Leo-chan and I both did." "Well you look great!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked at him surprised. "Er….I mean you both look great!" He said quickly. Leo caught my eye and she smirked at me. I knew what she was thinking.

"So…what was it we were going to do today?" I asked trying to fill the sudden uncomfortable silence. "We're supposed to take you to meet Iruka-sensei." Sakura said. Leo and I looked at each other as smiles crossed our faces. Then at the same time we said "Onward to the dolphin!" Team seven stared at us like we were nuts….but since we were used to this we ignored it. After only ten minutes we found Iruka. He was just coming out of his class room. He smiled and said "Hi guys." However he didn't get a chance to say anything else before Leo and I pounced on him….er not literally. "Oh my gosh!" Leo cried as she suddenly appeared by his side. Surprised at how close she was Iruka took a step back and I appeared on his other side seemingly out of no where. Reaching out Leo began to poke his arm and I soon copied her. What? I couldn't help it! (Ahem…) anyways….Sounding a little creped out Iruka asked "Eh….can I help you ladies?" "Chuni-chan this isn't a dream right?" Leo asked not hearing his question. She was to preoccupied with poking him. "Heck no! This is a hundred times better than a dream." I said. She looked him over then glomped on to him saying "You're right as usual Chun-chan. He's a lot cuter in person!" Iruka's face reddened when he heard that. He wasn't used to people saying that about him. "Leo." I said suddenly in a stern voice. She looked at me surprised. My stern look intensified and I said "Come on Leo let him go."

"At least one of them is partially sane." Sasuke said as he and the others watched in shock and confusion. "B-but Chuni-chaaaaaan!" Leo whined. Crossing my arms I said "Don't 'But Chuni-chaaaaaan!' me. Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Everyone except Leo and I sweat dropped. "Oh! Sorry about that." Leo said as she moved over making room for me. "Thanks!" I said happily as I to glomped on to Iruka. "W-what's going on?" He cried out confused beyond belief. The poor guy…. "Um…Iruka-sensei don't worry they er….do this a lot." Sakura said. While she had been talking Leo and I had gotten in to a heated discussion. By the time they realized we were talking again and tuned back in they heard Leo say "What do you mean a seven? It's at least a nine in a half!" "Well maybe not a seven…." I murmured as I thought it over. "Do we even want to know what you're talking about?" Sasuke asked. We looked at him then back at each other. Leo raised an eye brow at me and I said "Fine fine….gimmie a second." She nodded in response.

Loosening my grip on Iruka I leaned over so I could see behind him. "What are you doing now?" Iruka asked. Striating back up I said "Well you were right. Definitely at least a nine in a half." Leo smirked and said "Yup and Kakashi's a ten." "What? No way! He's only a nine in a half like Iruka." I cried. The others watched in confusion as we argued back and forth. "Alright already! He's a nine in a half to." Leo said wanting to end the argument. "Um….what are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked. Leo and I turned and looked at her in a shocked silence. "You mean to tell me you don't know Sakura?" I asked the shock sounding clearly in my voice. She shook her head no. "Damn! What kind of girl are you?" Leo demanded. An angry look crossed Sakura's face but I spoke before she could. "Now now Leo-chan calm down. It's not her fault. After all she didn't grow up in a world like ours. Girls here a pretty……normal compared to back home." "What are you talking about?" Sakura cried out in frustration. Looking at each other Leo and I nodded and turned back to the clueless girl. Leaving Iruka's side Leo draped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and said "Alright Sakura. If you come with us we will explain it to you." "Explain what?" She asked. "The finer point of the many different boy scales. Oh and Leo-chan….on that particular scale we were just talking about….Sasuke would be a two." I said as I went to Sakura's other side and we began to walk away. Leo busted up laughing at this point. "Um…..OK…that was…..odd." Kakashi said as he watched us go. The others nodded in agreement.


	8. Explanations and perverts

**Chun's authoress note:** Yellow people! How's it goin? Well here's the next chappie for our story. Leo and I wrote this one together. OK now for the riview! _Sora. The angel of the sky:_ lol I'm glad you liked all the glomping! As for the scale...well that's explained in this chappie. If you still don't understand it just lemme know and I'll try and explain it in greater detail. Well that's all for now. Enjoy and R and R please!

**Leo's authoress note: **This was a really fun chapter to write as I found a place where I could squash in Jiraiya! I just can't get enough of him.

* * *

"You what?" Sakura asked. "Just like Leo-chan said." Chun explained to the blushing girl. "So, you guys rate people's butts?" she squeaked in a small voice. "Yep!" Leo said and got up from her seat in the soft grass "Try it out, it's really fun!" Sakura started staring off into space as a fangirlish smile slowly spread over her face. "What do think about Sasuke's butt?" Chun asked and looked at Sakura with a knowing look in her eyes. "Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming and said without any hesitation "He's a ten!" just to turn and glare at Leo who was giggling like mad "What?" she said between giggles "Chun-chan is doing it too!" The pink haired girl looked back at Chun. Chun was trying her best to keep her chest from shaking as she slapped a hand over her mouth and turned around. After recovering from the lack of air caused by laughing Leo asked what she thought about Naruto's butt. "Naruto?" Sakura repeated. "I… don't know, I haven't thought very much about his butt." She said thoughtfully and then hastily exclaimed "I don't even _want_ to think about his butt!" with her face beet red. "What about you then Chun-chan?" 

Chun's face instantly flushed red and she quickly looked away from the girl. Sakura looked at her curiously with the sounds of Leo laughing in the background. Then it seemed to click. "Oh…my…..no way…" She said sounding stunned. "Er…w-what?" Chun asked looking back at Sakura. She shook her head and said "I don't know how I missed it before! It was so obvious. You like Naruto don't you?" Chun's brain seemed to freeze up at that point. "So what if she does? I mean you like Sasuke right?" Leo asked coming to her friends aid. Sakura's face flushed once more as she said "Yeah….I guess so." Leo nodded and said "We're all free to like who we want. Whether it be a boy or girl." Sakura nodded slowly then said "Well….it's kind of nice to know that someone likes Naruto." "Hey wait I never said I liked him!" Chun cried. The other two girls gave her looks that said 'Yeah right'. Sighing Chun just gave them a weak smile in return. "What about you Leo-chan? You seem to like Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei." Sakura said turning to look at the other girl. Leo grinned and said "Yup! I like them both." "But….which do you like better?" Sakura asked.

"It wouldn't be too bad if I got my hands on Genma though. He's the hottest after Kakashi…Yeah; Kaka-chan is my favorite." "Kaka…chan?" Sakura asked. "Yup!" Leo started grinning like crazy." So how about we start heading back to the others? They must be tiered of waiting by now."

"What were you doing?" Naruto asked when we came back. Chun blushed slightly and said "Nothing, we just taught Sakura the rules of rating!" then it was Sakuras turn to blush. "The rules of rating?" Kakashi asked lazily with his eyes still glued to his book. "Yeah," Leo said "do you want me to teach you?" a mischievous sparkle appeared in her eyes as she looked at the jounin. "Some other time maybe." "Suit your self" she said and shrugged carelessly. "Well, it was nice of you to come visit. But I really need to get back to work" Iruka said and left. "You know what I'd like to do?" Leo asked no one in particular. "No, what would you like to do Leo-san?" Hinata timidly asked "I want to take a bath! And please Hinata-chan, call me with kun or chan, just don't use san. " "o ok." "I wanna do that too!" Chun said and walked up beside the two girls. "In a hot spring!"

"Yeah the hot springs sound cool!" Leo cried. Chun nodded and a slightly dreamy look crossed her face as she said "I've always wanted to go to a hot springs." "You've never been to a hot springs?" Hinata asked. Shaking her head Chun said "No…..there weren't any close to where I lived. Well…there were springs but you'd have to drive for a really long time and I don't exactly have a car." Everyone except Leo stared at her like she was nuts. "Um….what's a car?" Kakashi asked. Chun blinked and was about to say something when……WHACK! "Ouch! Leo-chaaaan that hurt!" She cried out as she rubbed her now sore head.

Leo glared at her and said "Yeah well it was supposed to." "Why'd you hit her?" Kiba asked. Leo glanced at the ninjas that stood around her then looked back at Chun. Leaning in to whisper in to Chun's ear Leo said "Remember Chun they don't exactly have the kind of stuff here that we have back home so it would be a good thing not to mention the stuff. After all we don't want to mess up the story." Chun gave her a look then looked around her surroundings. Pointing to herself and Leo she said "Well…..that last part already happened." Leo blinked then said "Oh…..uh yeah I guess it did." Running a hand through her hair Chun said "Alright then let's agree to try not and cause anymore…er major changes." Leo nodded in agreement. "What changes?" Hinata asked confused. Leo and Chun shot each other a look and Leo said "Oh nothing! Let's get going then shall we?"

"Aaahhhh…… A girl could get used to this." Leo moaned. Without looking up Chun agreed "Yeah…. I wouldn't mind having one of these close to my house." "Tell me about it…"

Suddenly a perverted giggle was heard, Leo got up from her comfy position to check it out. "Wha..what do you think it is?" Hinata asked carefully. "Maybe it's a pervert!" Sakura said instantly changing into 'crazy woman' mode. "Calm down a bit Sakura-chan. Leo-chan is taking care of it." "Leo? But Leo _likes_ perverts!" the genin cried.

Meanwhile out side of main bath hall

"Hello!" Leo said smiling from behind the man crouching down on the floor to get a better view. By the sound of her voice he jumped slightly and lost his balance. As he landed flatly on his butt he glared at the grinning girl, but as soon as he saw that it was indeed a female and not his overly hyper student he started ogling. Leo's eyes widened comically as she recognized the man. She squealed loudly and promptly glomped him "Jiraiya-chan!"

Back to the other girls.

"Wait here, I'm just gonna check on her." Chun said and got up. On the way up she grabbed a bath robe and put it on. As she slid open the door to the changing hall her eyes almost popped out of her sockets. "What are you doing?" She asked the other girl that was sitting in the perverts lap; happily cuddling him and rubbing her cheek against his like an over sized cat. "Isn't he cute?" She squealed and cuddled a bit more for good measure.

"Leo-chan you can't keep glomping on to people like that." Chun said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Aw...you do it to... sides it doesn't bother you right Jiraiya-sama ?" Leo asked. Jiraiya how ever was to out of it to answer. He was staring down Leo's robe that had loosened enough to show a good amount of cleavage. "Ah pervert!" Chun cried and proceeded to punch the unaware man squarely on the head. He fell backwards stunned...well he hadn't been expecting to be hit. "Chun why'd you do that?" Leo demanded as she jumped to her feet. "Because he was staring down your robe." She said. Leo looked back at the man who was now climbing to his feet. "Alright you listen to me. I don't care if you're a sannin or not you have no right to be peeping on women while they're bathing." Chun said glaring at the man. Dusting himself off Jiraiya said "Well she was the one who jumped in to my lap."

The old pervert did something old men rarely do; he pouted. "He's right you know Chuni-chan." Leo said as she advanced towards the sannin once again. "Oh, no you don't." Chun said and grabbed the back of her robe, effectively holding the very social girl in place. "But Chun-chan, I really don't think he minds." She wailed. "Did you?" she asked and looked at Jiraiya. "Of course not!" He answered. "I don't mind at all!" Yet another perverted grin appeared on his lips. "Oh, well" Chun sighed "maybe we should go back home?"

**Feed our egos; review!**


	9. A deep darkperverted secret revield

**Chun's authoress note: **This would have been up a loooong time ago but the site was screwed. Now for thank yous! _Konoka:_ Yes ero-sennin is a big perve lol but that's why Leo likes him lol right Leo? _Sora.The angel of the sky:_ lol interestin review. Yes...Leo is VERY social...(shakes head) she'd probably try to make friends with a homicidal maniac that was trying to kill her...--''...oh well that's my Leo-chan! (huggles) Anyways that's all for now. Oh and once again Leo and I wrote this together...for us it's easier to do it this way.

**Leo's authoress note: **It seems like I have a nasty habit of writing in the middle of the night. Still though, I'm happy with the way it turned out!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the anime/manga Naruto.

* * *

"What happened in there?" Naruto asked Chun when they met up again out side the bath. "There was an old man there peeping at us." She answered "REALLY? Where is he?" he cried, sounding oddly protective. "Don't worry about it! We took care of it already." Chun tried to convince the boy. "Where did Leo go by the way?" she looked behind her but there were no Leo there. "I'm sure she followed us out from the hot spring…" she mumbled.

After bathing they decided to go get something to eat. The hot spring was no longer in sight when they saw kakashi walk back towards the bath. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Sakura slowed down her pace to walk with Naruto and Chun. "He's going to look for Leo." She said and smiled in a satisfied way. Chun discreetly grabbed Sakura and put some space between herself and Naruto. "Are you playing match maker?" She asked suspiciously. The pink haired girl giggled and said slyly "maaaybe.."

"So this is where you are." Kakashi said when spotted Leo. "Why aren't you with the rest of us?" he asked. Leo blushed slightly and asked in a hushed voice "can you keep a secret?" Kakashi did what most people do when someone whispers and whispered back slowly "Yeees," In a questioning voice. Leo looked around to assure that there was no Chun in sight, "I got an autograph!" She cried in happiness and shoved a copy off Icha Icha Paradise in his face. "He even gave me a book!" She grinned even wider. Kakashi just smiled in amusement. "I won't tell her." He said and escorted the girl back to the others.

Latter that night Chun laid on her bed looking blankly up at the ceiling. "I'm bored...so bored..." Chun said sighing. Rolling on to her side she said "I wish I had Sir-Rena here...I miss cuddling with him." She had never gone so long without having a furry animal around. To be perfectly honest she missed it...a lot. Deciding to see what Leo was up to she got up and headed for her room. The door was partially open so Chun just stuck her head in and said "Hey Leo-chan what'cha doing?" Leo jumped and quickly shoved a suspicious looking orange book underneath her. "Leo-chan...what was that?" Chun asked. "Oh nothing!" Leo said quickly. Chun eyed her suspicious looking friend. "Riiiiiight..." She said then turned to leave.

When Leo saw she was leaving she began to relax. That was a big mistake. In the blink of an eye Chun whipped around and dashed towards her. With a yelp Leo was tackled backwards on to the bed. "Gyah Chun-chan!" She cried. Chun ignored her friends protests and rooted around for the book. "Ah! Chun that tickles!" Leo cried out. "Ha!" Chun said as she jumped up off of her friend and the bed. "No!" Leo cried. Chun looked at the book and saw it was indeed Icha Icha Paradise. "Er...Chun-chan it's not what it looks like!" Leo cried.

Arching an eye brow Chun said "Oh? You mean to tell me that this isn't a porn book and that you weren't reading it?" Leo nodded quickly. Snorting Chun said "Yeah right." Turning she walked from the room. "Wait give it back!" Leo cried as she hurried after her. Chun ran to her room and locked the door.

"Open up!" Leo cried as she pounded on the door. "Go away you're not getting it back!" Chun called. "We'll see about that." Leo murmured as she headed for the kitchen. She came back a few seconds latter with a knife. After a few minutes of wiggling she pried the door open. "Ha! Now give it-" Leo began before she stopped stunned.

Chun looked up from her position on the bed with wide eyes. "Er...Leo..." She said. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" She cried. "Leo-" Chun began. "Don't Leo me! I knew it! I knew you were a pervert like me!" She cried. Chun sweat dropped. Leo came and sat down next to her. "So how far did you get?" She asked. Sighing Chun said "The sixth page..." Leo smiled and said "Oh wait till you get to page ten!"


	10. Time with the boys YAY!

**Chun's authoress note:** I am soooooo sorry everyone! I've been so buisy lately and well...**--'' **you know...as a result I left yall hanging and I truley am sorry. So here is the next chappie to our story._ Leo_ I'm sorry and I did get you're IM about updating...life can be so annoying sometimes huh? _Aya-chan92:_ I'm glad you liked this! Yes I know the whole 'mystical land of Sweeden' thing was really...odd. But hey that's mostly what happens in this story...lots and lots of odd things lol. _Konoka:_ (Sigh) Yes I have to admit that I am indeed a perv like Leo. Though she didn't influence it (I've been one since like the 6th grade and I'm now out of high school lol). Well I hope yall enjoy this. R and R please!

**Leo's authoress note: **It's 06:13am here, so yeah, weirdness is to be expected. (Expect some weirdness from Chun too, even if its day time where she is.)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the anime/manga Naruto.

"And now what?" Leo asked with a sigh. They had decided to just read a chapter and hopefully they could buy Chun her own copy the next day. But for now, the girls were lying sprawled out on their backs in Chun's bed. "I don't know." Chun answered. "How did you get this by the way?" she said and waved her arm to wards the book. "Jiraiya-sama gave it to me!" Leo said with a big smile on her face. "I even got his autograph!" Chun looked at her friend in surprise "He just gave it to you? Just like that?" Leo sheepishly looked away and blushed, "Well, uhh…No, not really…" she answered vaguely. "You didn't let him see your boobs did you?" Chun cried and got up from her position among the pillows. "No! Gods no!" Leo hurriedly defended herself. "I just gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek!" Chun blinked "Oh, well that's not _that_ bad I guess." Leo shook her head :no. "You think he'll give me the next issue too?" "Who knows." Chun answered and the girls got quiet once again. After a few minutes Chun sighted "Maybe we should go for a walk. I mean, it's not that late." She said and looked at the wall clock. It showed 10:26pm "But where?" she added with another sigh and plopped down on the bed again. After a moment of silence Leo cried "I know!" In triumph and got up from the bed to stand in front of her friend in a cocky pose. "We can take a bath in the river thingey I saw in the anime!" And then she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively while leaning in to say "In the nude." In Chun's ear. "Leo!" Chun cried and swatted the girl playfully on the arm. Leo laughed "Come on! Why not? It's not like you're a nun or something." "I know, but what if someone sees us?" "They wont! 'sides, it's not like we have bikinis. So, let's do it?"

"OK then let's go." Chun said. "Yay!" Leo cheered as she jumped around. Laughing Chun got up and grabbed some towels. After that the two girls headed out. Leo bounced happily down the path to the river...thingie...(lol sorry Leo I couldn't resist putting that in) "Calm down Leo...you might trip." Chun warned. "Aw no I wont." She said. Naturally seconds latter...she tripped. "Ouch..." Leo said as she picked her self back up. Looking to Chun she said "Don't even say it." Smirking Chun said "Told you so." Grumbling Leo continued down the path. A few minutes latter they arrived. "Wow...it's so beautiful." Chun said. Leo nodded in agreement. "Last one in has to make breakfast tomorrow!" She cried and began to undress. Within seconds she had stripped down and plunged in to the water. Shaking her head Chun said "What ever you know I love to cook." After that she to stripped down and hurried in to the water.

After nearly an hour of diving and foolin' around Leo got the splendid idea that she should jump from a tree down into the water "No! What if you land on your head or something?" Leo shrugged and said "It'll hurt." Chun sighted and shook her head smiling fondly at the adventurous girl. "Hey, don't look at me like that!" Leo cried from her perch on a tree branch. "I know that you're gonna do it too.." She added with a smirk. Chun laughed "Most likely." Leo climbed higher before standing up, but as she stomped of the branch and fell from the tree she got a pretty unexpected landing. "Huh?" She sounded and looked at the arms holding her in the air, getting bad vibes she followed the arms with her eyes just to look into one black eye. "Yo!" Kakashi said cheerfully and closed his eye in a smile. "Good evening." Leo mumbled back with out realizing that she was lying in his arms in her birthday suit. "What are you doing here?" She cried once his presence really registered. She tried hiding her private parts by snuggling closer to the jounin. "Saving a lady in need" he said lightly. "I'm not a lady!" Leo cried and then added "Nor am I in need!" "Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What are you then?" "I'm naked!" The girl cried like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Leo-chan?" Chun shouted from the shore "Come on, I picked out your towel." Chun had discreetly made her way back to the clothes when she saw Kakashi coming, she was now standing there with her trousers on and a towel wrapped around her chest.

"Didn't you say that no one would come?" Chun asked with a smirk as they entered their apartment.. Leo blushed "Well, I couldn't know he was going to be there!" Chun just laughed. After goodnights had been said the girls went into their rooms and prepared for sleep.

The next morning Chun woke up by her tummy that was growling loudly, demanding to be fed. She got into the shower and cleaned up a bit. "That's right," she mumbled to her self as she made her way to the kitchen "it's my turn to make breakfast." A while after she had gotten started a sleepy lookin' Leo dragged herself into the kitchen following the lovely smell of food. "Good morning sunshine." Chun said voice thick with amusement and sarcasm. "Mornin'." Leo mumbled and sat down at the table, throwing a glare Chun's way. Just as she did there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." Chun said and walked out in the hall.

"Good morning!" Naruto cried when the door opened. "Good morning Naruto!" Chun said back "Come in."

When the breakfast was eaten Leo started walking out from the kitchen and said "Well, I'll be going out a while today but I'll be back later." She gave Chun a meaning look and then glanced over to Naruto who was looking anywhere except at Chun.

With that Leo turned and firmly shut the door. "So...ah...what are you up to today Naruto?" Chun asked nervously. She hadn't been expecting to be left completely alone with him so suddenly. "Um...n-nothing really..." He said. "Oh." She said sounding a bit disappointed. He looked at her surprised at the disappointment then said "Well...if you want we could...hang out." "Really?" Chun asked. He nodded looking away from her. A big smile crossed her face as she said "Sure!" He smiled in return still not looking directly at her. "Just give me a second." She said turning and hurrying to her room. 'OK Chun don't panic!' She thought as she frantically paced back and forth in her room.

'I can't believe this!' She thought. Stopping in her tracks a thought struck her. 'What am I going to wear!" The thought screamed through her mind. Then she turned to her bed and spotted something that hadn't been there before. There laid a complete outfit. She went and looked it over. "How...?" She murmured. Then it clicked. Leo. "Oh thank you sooooo much Leo!" She said. Chun quickly got dressed then went back out. Naruto was sitting on the couch and when he looked up his jaw dropped in surprise. Chun's face flushed red.

'I'm really grateful Leo but did it have to be this exact outfit?' She thought. She was wearing a skin tight tube top that showed her stomach and dark blue hip huggers. "Um...ready?" She asked softly. He nodded still looking shocked. Once we were out side he said "Uh...er...you...um...look er...nice." Chun couldn't help but giggle at this which caused him to blush even more. "I'm sorry Naruto...it's just that was really sweet of you."

"Ah! There he is!" Leo said to her self as she spotted Kakashi walking down the street with a bad of groceries. "Hiya Kakashi-chan!" She cried cheerfully when she had caught up to the jounin. "Um..Hello." He answered, not really expecting the newly added 'chan' to his name. "Can I help you?" He asked and closed his eye in a smile. "Yes, actually," She said innocently, "I just happen to know that you have the second volume of Icha Icha Paradise. And I don't." Kakashi glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye, "And you would like to borrow it, I presume?" "Can I?" Leo asked and latched on to his free arm. "No," He said flatly. "What? Why?" The girl asked terrified. "Because I'm not done reading it yet." He said with a wink. "Oh.." Leo sighted in relief, "Then can we read it together?" "Sure." He said with a nod.


	11. Time with the boys part 2

**Leo's Authoress note:** We wrote this chapter together too, it really is much easier. I've written 'bout what happens with me and Chun what happens on her side of it all.

**Chun's Authoress note:** Hey everyone! As you can tell _Leo_ and I are back. Sorry it's been a while. Writers block is sticking around longer this time. Now for the reviews! _Konoka:_ lol so you like Naruto and Chun? Hope you like this next chappie then lol. _alatnet_:Glad we got a new reviewer! I'm glad you like the story to. Now the thing about Leo and Chun reading Icha Icha Paradise...well to put it simply..._Leo_ and I can at times be well...majer pervs. (Sorry _Leo_! But it is the truth!) lol well I hope you all enjoy this. R and R please!

* * *

Leo twiddled her thumbs and giggled slightly as she read through a particularly graphic scene in the orange little book Kakashi was holding. _'Geez, I'm prolly blushing like a virgin.'_ She thought and sneaked a peak at Kakashi. Ha had already gotten to the end of the book before she started reading it with him. Leo still stayed with him and read over his shoulder, though it wasn't just because she wanted to know what would happen in the book, (she used to read just as smutty romance novels on the net anyway. She already knew that the heroic priestess would get boinked by the mysterious wanderer in the end despite her faithfulness to her god) it was more because Kakashi was the one holding the book. 

'_Oh no,'_ Leo thought when her tummy growled almost as if it was scolding her for not eating more of Chun's delicious cooking before she left to find Kakashi.

"Sounds like someone skipped out on breakfast." Kakashi said amused and glanced at her. "Did not!" she defended herself, "I just didn't eat very much." Wanting to change the topic she searched her memory for something that could distract him. "Oi! You've got dogs don't you?" she asked happily.

"Yeah." He said after a moment of silence. Leo grinned "Can I see them?"

--------------------

Meanwhile Chun and Naruto were currently walking down a street in awkward silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. 'OK Chun…..just chill and say something!' She thought franticly but it was no use. Hanging her head in defeat she sighed. Naruto noticed this and asked "Are you OK Chun?" Her face flushed when she realized he had noticed. "Oh…er…no nothings wrong. I was just uh….wondering if…um….you wanted to get some ramen?" Chun said quickly. Narutos face brightened up and with a cry of "RAMEN!" he grabbed her hand and began to run to his favorite ramen stand..

A few minutes latter Chun sat on a stool next to Naruto poking at her bowl of ramen. She wasn't hungry after all she did just have breakfast. 'Ugh….what's wrong with me? Why did I have to suggest ramen?' She thought. 'Because you know he loves it and you wanted him to have a good time.' A small voice in her head said. 'Who're you!" Chun asked startled. 'Me? I'm your conscious. You can call me Buba.' The voice said. Quirking an eye brow she thought 'Buba?' 'Hey don't make fun of the name! At least I'm not on a lame date like you!' He cried. Flinching slightly Chun looked to Naruto and saw he was happily eating. 'Well….it's OK. If he's having a good time then that's fine by me.' She thought. Besides they had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted.

--------------------

"They're my summons," Kakashi said and snapped his book shut "I don't have them running around in my apartment."

"Oh," Leo stuffed her hands in her pockets "maybe you can summon them then?" she said hesitantly and swayed back and fourth on her heels.

"Well," he se drawled lazily "maybe I could. But first we should get something to eat." Leo looked up and asked "You're hungry?"

"Not really, but it sounded like you were." He said and started to walk away from the tree he had been leaning against. Leo blushed and started at her feet as she followed him _'buggar'_ she thought and cursed her tummy viciously. Somewhere in her mind she started a plan of revenge towards her own digestive system for ruining such a cozy moment. The only plan she could think of however was to eat so much that her tummy would get sick, a plan which she abandoned rather quickly when she received a mental image of herself in a hospital bed with several scary looking nurses trying to feed her some disgusting goo that she even in her imagination were unable to identify.

"Fine, so where are we going?" Kakashi didn't even look back when she asked. He briefly thought about to take her out for ramen but decided against it "My place." He said without much consideration.

"Your place? Are you going to cook?" Leo asked in disbelief. Kakashi looked a bit miffled as he turned around to glare slightly at her. "Yes I am. What of it?" He asked in badly hidden amusement. "Nothing." Leo replied quickly and shook her head to further make her point.

"You were pretty rude." Kakashi said playfully while somehow having his usual 'I'm bored' aura. (Leo had yet to figure out how he pulled that off.) "And you looked like a kicked puppy." She said cheerfully. "Where do you live anyways? We've been walking for like what?- ten minutes. I thought you lived close to here."

"I do" He said and pointed at a building not too far away. Leo blinked, and felt awfully stupid. "Oh." She mumbled quietly.

--------------------

Naruto leaned back and sighed. He was stuffed. Looking to Chun he saw that she had barely eaten half of her bowl of ramen. "Hey you're not gonna eat that?" He asked. Shaking her head Chun said "No sorry. You want it?" Naruto looked to the bowl. It looked really good but……he was just to full! "Nah that's OK." He said. A few minutes latter they were walking down the street once more. Yet again they were surrounded by an awkward silence.

That is until Naruto came up with an idea. "Hey I got something I wanna show you." He said suddenly. "Really?" Chun asked. He nodded and said "Yeah it's a little ways from here so we should get going." The two then set out towards where ever it was he was taking her.

"OK now close your eyes." Naruto said. She quirked and eye brow at him and he smiled. "Please? I want it to be a surprise." He said. Chun couldn't help but smile in return. "Alright." She said as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she let out a yelp of surprise and her eyes shot open. "Whoa! What are you doing?" She asked. Naruto was now holding her bridal style. "Just trust me and keep your eyes closed." He said.

Chun studied his face for a few seconds. 'OK….so what's he planning? I hope it's nothing….well…er yeah….' She thought. 'It's not like you'd object to anything he did.' Buba said. 'Yeah you're ri--HEY! That's not true!" She cried blushing a bit. The sound of Buba snickering filled her mind as she suddenly felt wind rushing past her.


End file.
